Mending Broken Hearts
by Kalikat9616
Summary: Bella catches Edward and Alice cheating on her and Jasper. When Jasper takes her out of the state will there be love? They comfort each other and stay together. They mend each others hearts. Bad at summaries. Jasper/Bella. R


**Chapter 1- Busted**

When I woke up Edward was gone, but he left a note, that said he went hunting with some of the family. I took a shower and got dressed quickly. When I was done eating I realized I had nothing to do today. I guess I'll go visit the Cullens that stayed home.

I grabbed my car keys and hopped in my truck. I wonder who stayed home. I hope its Emmett and Alice. They're so much fun to be around. After driving for 10 minutes I turned onto there 3 mile driveway. Everything was quiet. Normally you would hear Edward's piano or Emmett yelling at the TV, but today it was silent. Well, it was silent until I got to the house.

As soon as I stepped into the house I heard music up really loud. It's probably coming from Jasper's room. I slowly walked up the stairs. The higher I got the louder the music became. Soon I was standing in front of Edward's door. The music was blaring loud. I opened the door quietly. The sight in front of me broke my heart.

Edward was laying on top of and kissing a half-naked Alice. She was moaning his name. I slowly closed the door, walked down the stairs, and out the front door.

When I got to my truck I jammed the keys in the ignition and stated it up. I turned my truck around and started down the driveway before the tears started. I didn't get very far before I broke down. I curled up in a ball and cried.

How could they do this to me? How could they do this to Jasper? Why did this happen? I was brought out of my thoughts by somebody opening my truck door. I looked up and saw my family, minus _them_. Carlisle saw my fatal position and picked me up.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked me.

"Edward...Alice...house," I squeaked out before sobbing, again. Carlisle handed me over to Jasper and we all ran to the house. We walked into the house quietly and Jasper set me on the couch. The Cullens went up to Edward's room. It wasn't to many second later that I heard gasps and a heartbreaking growl.

I don't need to be a mind reader to tell came in to their mind. Oh crap, BUSTED.

Jasper ran downstairs, picked me up, and ran outside without a word to anyone. He took me out to his car. I love his car, its beautiful. It a Jaguar E-type series 1 in red. **(a/n- picture on profile)** He set me in the passenger seat and ran around to the drivers side. He started the car and sped down the drive way. I looked behind to see the whole family. When I saw _their _faces Iinstantly got mad. Of course I was still very heartbroken, but right now I was angry, too. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out of it.

"LA TUA CANTANTE," I screamed out the window. I rolled the window up and curled up in a ball. I let the pain take over me and just let tears fall silently. I'll let myself cry for a while and be sad, but I will not go back into being a hollow shell, like when they left. I had my family to help me through it. After a while I drifted of to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jasper's POV

My family and I just got back from hunting. We could hear Bella's sobbing from a mile away. We found her truck a half a mile down our driveway, and Bella was laying in a fatal position. Carlisle opened her door and picked her up.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked her with plenty of concern.

"Edward...Alice...house," she squeaked out quickly, before letting out a sob. What happened to Edward and my Alice? Carlisle handed Bella to me, and we ran to the house. When we got near the house lust hit me hard. We walked into the house quietly and I set Bella on the couch. We walked up to Edward's room. There was so much lust that I nearly fell over. When we opened the door my unbeating heart broken. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett gasped. I let out a heartbreaking and menacing growl. Both of the cheaters looked up at us.

_I can't believe you would do this to Bella, _I thought with disgust at Edward. I turned without another look at the traitors and ran downstairs to Bella. I picked her up and a ran outside with out another word. I set her in the passenger seat of my red Jaguar and ran to the drivers side. I started my baby up and sped down the driveway.

Bella turned around to look at them one last time. As soon as she saw _their_ faces I could feel anger boil up inside of her. Of course the heartbreak and pain was still there, but anger was the strongest one. She quickly rolled down her window and stuck her head out. She shouted la tua cantante out the window, and then rolled it back up. She curled up in a ball and the pain took over her. It hurt to know she is in so much pain. Tears silently rolled down her face. After a while of quiet sh fell asleep. I sent a calming wave to her, so she wouldn't hurt in her sleep. She looked a little sad, but peaceful in her sleep. I turned music on and turned it down. I didn't wait to wake her.

I took this time to think about everything that happened. I don't get why _my_ Alice would do that to me or her 'best friend'. Edward was a whole different. He promised to never hurt he again, and then he goes and cheat on her with _my _wife. He is such a hypocrite. Bella started tossing and turning so I calmed her down. I should stop thinking about it, so I don't wake up Bella.

I turned up the music a little bit and started singing to it. A couple hours later one of my favorite songs came on, so I turned the music up a tiny bit louder and started singing along with it.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me_

_To places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink_ _of an eye_

_I'm holding onto something_

_And I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the_

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_I said, your eyes_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start_

_And tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle_

_And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the_

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

After the song finished I realized Bella's breathing had changed and she was awake.

"You're a beautiful singer. Please sing another song," she said quietly, rubbing her eyes. _Dang, that was kinda cute... in a brother/sister type of way. _

"OK, I'll sing the next song that comes on the radio," I said with a slight smile. The commercials passed quickly and the next song came on. I turned the radio up and started singing along.

_Please won't you back out_

_I'm fast asleep_

_Can't deal with this no more_

_On your way out_

_Please do turn off the light_

_And close the door, too_

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me  
The night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
There you were and the floor was empty  
You and him getting more than friendly  
It was just a kiss  
But I could see you meant it_

I've brought your favorite coat  
I know how cold you get  
And you left it  
Then standing out of view  
I just had to leave  
Cause what I'd have done to you

Don't come back and pretend to tell me  
The night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
There you were and the floor was empty  
You and him getting more than friendly  
It was just a kiss  
But I could see you meant it

The saddest thing for me  
Was I trusted you yeah  
Endlessly so now  
The innocence you played  
Just go save it for the other guy unseen.

Don't come back and pretend to tell me  
The night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
There you were and the floor was empty  
You and him getting more than friendly  
It was just a kiss  
But I could see you meant it

So don't come back and pretend to tell me  
The night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
So don't come back and pretend to tell me  
The night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
There you were and the floor was empty  
You and him getting more than friendly  
It was just a kiss  
But I could see you meant it

The song finished and I looked over at Bella, because I could feel nothing but pain rolling off of her. I saw Bella was crying her heart out. She let a sob out and curled up in a ball. I was tempted to mess with her emotions, but something in her face told me not to.

"Bella whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked franticly. She didn't say anything, she just kept on crying. After a while she cried herself to sleep. The pain and heartbreak were there, but so was one other feeling I couldn't place my finger on. I wonder what she is dreaming about?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bella's POV

_I walked into the Cullen's house quietly. I heard a noise that broke my heart. Alice's moaned Edward's name. I walked up to his room and saw what they were doing. Right at the time the tears started to fall Jasper came up behind. When he saw what was before him he growled and picked me up. I cried into his chest as he ran. He held me tighter to him._

"_Shh, everything will be okay. I'll help you through it. I'm not going to ever leave you. Now stop that crying," he whispered in my ear. The tears kept coming no matter how hard I tried to stop them._

I woke up from my dream with tears rolling down my face. I looked around, but could find Jasper any where. Where did he go? Why did he leave me? Why did Edward cheat on me?

"JASPER," I screamed at the top of my lungs and began sobbing. Something white slammed into the door and then threw it open. I screamed a blood curling scream.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_  
_

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N- Oh no, cliffy! Aren't I mean? It has taken me awhile to write this, so I hope you enjoyed it. Song in order of appearance "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls and "Made Up Stories" by Go:Audio. I worked hard to write this, and I'm sorry its not longer. Please tell me if I should keep writing it. I love all criticism, complements, and ideas. Please PM me if you have an idea for the story. Please review this, even if is just to tell me how bad it is. I need to know what you think. Note: My fans are the people who keep writing me reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- I own Twilight! Yea!**

**Jasper- No you don't, and you know it too!**

**Me- Yes I do!**

**Jasper- No you don't! Now kat, please tell these kind people the truth.**

**Me- Fine Jazzy. I don't own Twilight or any of the songs I use. But I do get to keep you Jazzy!**

**Jasper- Yes you do.**


End file.
